Tiffany's Tips When Love Gets Serious
by Mah Vrgs
Summary: Colletion of one shots based on tips from the jewelry store Tiffany's.
1. No 1

**Know Someone's Favorites.**

**Favorite flowers.**

**Favorite Authors.**

**Favorite designers.**

**How she takes her coffee.**

**Shaken, not stirred.**

**Get the drift?**

Oliver wanted to know everything about Felicity. She knew a lot about him; especially how he took is coffee. Which surprised him a little. Felicity knew the things he told her and Diggle about the island, and his family's skeletons. But all he knew about her were that she graduated on MIT, she was a genius, she babbles when she is nervous and that her father abandoned her family. But that was it. Nothing deep like the secrets she knew about him. So he started to pay more attention to her.

Now Oliver knew that she was a geek. He saw her watching a lot of series when she thought he wasn't paying attention or when the office was slow. And he knew which series she watched, Game of Thrones, Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, among others. And he vowed to watch at least one of those so he could talk to her about it.

Actually Oliver started to make a list. Felicity's favorite things. And it went on like this:

_Flower: Daisies. (It does match her personality)  
Author: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (?) (She reads a lot of his books)  
TV Show: So many!  
Designer: Don't know, but she looks great on those skirts of hers.  
Ice-cream: Mint chip  
Singer: No idea what her name is.  
Movie: Star Wars or Harry Potter, not sure_.

Every time Oliver found out something about Felicity he would grab this list of his and write it down.

And one day, when Felicity was cleaning his desk she found the list. And she thought it was adorable. No one ever paid that much attention to her. It was sweet. So she decided to help a little.

_Coffee: Starbucks Caramel Macchiato. If not from Starbucks, with double cream and sugar._

A few days later Oliver figured out Felicity's favorite color, and when he picked up the list he saw a new set of handwriting on it. Felicity's handwriting. It was a little embarrassing that she saw the list. But now he knew how she likes her coffee.

The next day Oliver went to a Starbucks on his way to work to grab Felicity's favorite coffee. And left it on her desk with a sticky note that said:

_My favorite is black._

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you like my new story. Right now it is rated T, but I promise one of the chapters will have some smut.  
I decided to write this story because I'm a Tiffany's girl. I already have my engagement ring picked and I don't even have a boyfriend.  
The Tiffany's tips are from Tiffany, you can find it with the Tiffany's app or at the website of the store.  
As a disclaimer I don't own Arrow or the tips. I just love both and decided to put them together.  
I'll try to update every week, but I won't make any promises.  
I really hope you guys enjoy my new fanfic.  
Thanks for reading. :D


	2. No 2

**Everyone Has ****SECRETS.**

**Some are sad. Some are hilarious.**

**Some are scandalous.**

**Most are just mundane.**

**When you love someone who loves you,**

**secrets are not a problem.**

Secrets are a deal breaker on any relationship. It could be a romance, a friendship, relationship between mother and son, or brothers. Depending on the secret the trust you had in one another might never come back. And today was all about discovering secrets.

It started when Thea found out what Felicity meant to him.

He was staring at Felicity from across the club. He was sitting at the bar and she was dancing with Sarah on the dance floor. Neither one of them liked clubbing, but as Felicity argued "You haven't have fun in years, it was all about kicking people's asses. Now you need to let off some steam. I'll even join you!" And with that Felicity dragged Sarah to the dance floor.

As he watched both of them laughing Thea approached.

"You like." – She said with a very smug voice.

"Who do I like?" He asked pretending he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Felicity! Your blond IT expert."

"Of course I like her. She is a great friends." Now it was he who was smug.

"Of course you like her like that! But also want to kiss her until you are out of breath, com your fingers through her hair, make her scream your name in a fit of passion…" But before Thea could continue Oliver stopped her.

"Thea!"

"What Oliver? It's really obvious you are falling for her!" Thea argued.

But Thea was wrong. He wasn't falling for Felicity. He was already head over heels in love with her. The way she laughed, or how she would celebrate when she hacked into something, or how she babbles when she was nervous, or how she didn't judge either him or Sarah for their past. Felicity was the best thing that happened to him.

"Oh my God! You are actually in love with her!" Thea screamed!

And that's how Roy found out about his secret feelings for Felicity.

"Who is your brother in love with?" Roy asked.

"Felicity" Thea answered.

"Thea!" Oliver said with his Arrow voice.

"Ah! I noticed that," Roy started "All those longing looks, and you have this face like you want to rip all of her clothes off her." Oliver's face had a deep frown.

"Come on Oliver. You really thought that it was a secret? You are the worst at keeping secrets!" Thea laughed. If only she knew.

"Well, I have better things to do than listen to both of you." He said as he gulped the rest of his drink, got up and headed to the foundry.

He was practicing when Felicity found him down stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong? You have your I-have-a-problem-I-can't-solve face." Felicity said.

And that was how he told Felicity his secret.

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts when you are not with me." He said "I know I said I can't be with someone I love. But I love you and I want to give this a shot."

"Good" and with that Felicity finally approached him got on the tip of her toes and kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion and feelings. It lasted until they were out of breath. And that was how their relationship started, with no secrets.

* * *

Tip #2!  
I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed wirting it :)  
I actually posted twice this week because I had some free time to write it.  
Comment to tell me if youguys liked it or not.  
Thanks for all the followers and fovorites, you guys are awesome!


End file.
